Give Me Love
by littlerebel15
Summary: He does everything in his power to keep his beloved partner safe. It's his green eyes that make her feel safe.


**A/N:WARNING: IMPLICATIONS OF FRICKLE FRACKLE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT.**

**So I had to get this out of my system…It just would not leave me alone. Problem is, I have three issues with this one-shot:**

**1) This idea was so engraved into my head, my flow for 'Bun in The What' chapter 5 ceased working.**

**2) Please let me know whether or not I should leave it at T or M… I didn't think it's too M but it also isn't exactly a rated K type of story… **

**3) I hate the title cause it has nothing to do with the theme…I think (But I adore Ed Sheeran).**

**Implications of frickle-frackle and sexual assault: I tried to make this as clean as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA or characters**

Eric and Nell were sitting on his couch in his apartment, Eric cleaning out the scratches and scrapes along her neck that were earlier carved out by a gang member's blade.

They were on a case that required the two tech operators to leave the comfort of their beloved Ops Center. When they arrived on scene, Eric disagreed with Callen's idea of allowing his pixie-like partner to head into the apartment complex with the team while he stayed in the van.

"She needs to kill the power, and I'm not saying you aren't as good as her, but she has more knowledge about electricity than you do." Sam explained. Nell turned to her partner one last time, smiling before following the other agents inside the complex.

Turning to his laptop that was connected to the apartment's security cameras , he began to give instructions to everyone," Guys, Sanchez is on the third floor, he just went in to room 23… I didn't see anyone follow him in, but stay on your toes; Nell, you need any help finding the box?"

" Nope… I think I'm almost there." She answered.

Everything was going surprisingly well; Sam, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks were slowly closing in on Sanchez and hadn't been attacked, while Eric spotted through the cameras that Nell had already found the electricity box, fiddling with the different colored wires.

"Can you see which can kill the internet?" asked Eric. Nell stuck out her tongue, concentrating as she looked for a green wire, "Yeah I found it. I just need to find the plug in here…there's so many wires, damnit." Nell was so focused on the wires, she and Eric didn't notice a six foot something, tattooed man come up behind Nell, grabbing her and holding a switch blade to the analyst's throat; Eric could hear the raspy voice of the man holding Nell.

"Alright sweetheart, you're going to fix and re-connect all the wires you removed, and then," he dragged the tip of the blade along Nell's cheek," I think I'll keep you to myself before giving you to Sanchez."

Eric looked at the screen, adrenalin and anger running through his veins as he searched through the bags in the van looking for _any_ weapon he could get his hands on. He reached into Sam's bag and shuddered at what he pulled out: a black pistol. Loading rounds of ammo, he jumped out of the van and sprinted to the back of the complex.

"Guys," he panted as he turned a corner, "One of Sanchez's thugs is holding Nell at knife point; I might need back up."

"We'll be there soon, we're about to close in on Sanchez." Callen answered quickly. Eric ran through the halls before reaching the electricity box and coming face to face with the man and his partner. The thug saw Eric and pulled Nell against his chest, pressing the blade dangerously close to her pulse.

"Ah ah ah. Don't come any closer, or she loses her head." The thug warned, giving a dark smirk. Eric hadn't reached for the gun in his pants, trying to see if he can get Nell out of the situation without having to use the weapon.

"Let her go." He said through gritted teeth. The thug was thoroughly enjoying this, occasionally moving the knife, making cat like scratches on her neck.

"Why should I? We were going to have some fun after she fixed the power…" he trailed off, realization coming over the thug's marred features. "Oh I see… You don't like to share; you want her only to yourself. I don't blame you; babe's got a hell of a body." Eric's hand reached for the gun as he saw the gangster's filthy hand run from Nell's thigh to her lower abdomen. He saw his partner hang her head, clenching her eyes shut as the man holding her hostage began to fiddle with the hem of her blue button up flannel.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her." Eric growled as he cocked the pistol. The gangster gave a dark chuckled before ripping the buttons on her shirt, his hand already traveling slowly to the lacy material on her chest and…

_BANG!_

The bullet hit the man in the shoulder, his blade grazing Nell's skin as she ran from him into Eric's arms holding onto him for dear life. The others had finally arrived, disbelief on their faces as they saw the smoking pistol in Eric's hand and the gangster on the floor, holding his shoulder in agony. Eric gave a sigh of relief, handed the gun to Kensi, and wordlessly walked away from the group with Nell still holding on to him.

Before they were out of the building, he noticed how Nell would cross her arm over her chest, trying to cover herself as best as she could since there were no buttons on her shirt. Eric looked down at his own t-shirt and had an idea. Instead of heading to the exit, he turned a corner to a hallway that had a dead end and pulled her to a corner, Eric standing in front of her as she looked up at him, her arms clenching tighter around herself. Without a word, he pulled of his t-shirt and offered it to Nell, who looked at it in question.

"Put it on. I won't look I promise." To make his point clear, he turned around so his back was to Nell and covered his eyes for good measure as the analyst pulled on the faded red tee. She took advantage of the situation, pulling the fabric at her neck to her nose and breathed in the comforting scent of salty ocean air and clean smelling cologne before telling Eric it was okay for him to turn around.

They walked back to the van, and everyone looked at the blond tech weirdly, noting how he had no shirt on. He helped Nell into the van before showing the flannel to the team and explained the events before their arrival, sheer anger and horror on their faces. Kensi quickly hopped into the back of the van, making sure she was okay, while the men looked at the thug in question get into the back of a patrol car.

"I think prison is just a smack on the wrist for what he did." Deeks muttered before all four men got into the van and drove back to their building. When they arrived, Hetty looked at the shirtless man, clearly confused. She was about to ridicule him when the short woman noticed her other tech analyst wait by the entrance of the building, not setting foot into the building and Eric handing Hetty Nell's shirt, explaining in a hushed voice what had happened. She walked to her wardrobe as she listened and pulled out a button up black shirt for Eric. While he buttoned up the shirt, Hetty spoke in a somber yet grateful voice.

"Thank you for taking care of her Mister Beale…Please don't let her out of your sight tonight." Eric nodded in understanding before heading out to the parking lot. He asked Nell if she wanted to have Harry Potter marathon at his place, saying he had chocolate ice cream and Oreos to share. She gave a small smile and agreed to follow him in her car.

And that's how Nell ended up at his apartment, Eric walking to the kitchen to throw the cotton balls in the trash and pulled out a roll of Oreos from his cabinet before heading back to the couch to join his partner. They watched the movie in silence, occasionally chuckling at a joke or laugh at Neville. It was at the scene where Hermione was trying to teach Ron how to play piano, oblivious to the loving gaze her friend was giving her.

"Do you ever wonder why Ron and Hermione didn't admit they liked each other in the Half Blood Prince? I mean, Hermione knew he liked her after he was in the hospital wing." Eric question, turning to his friend. The red head swallowed her Oreo cookie before answering.

"Well… Hermione just wasn't sure. He was poisoned after all so it could have been the love potion thing talking," She furrowed her brows," that or she was just scared that she was wrong about his feelings." She didn't feel herself inch closer to Eric.

Eric turned to Nell. "Why? I mean, she already knew he liked her…she shouldn't have doubted it, so there really was no risk if you think about it." Eric unconsciously moved closer as well, feeling his arm brush hers.

"Do you think she should have risked it?" She breathed, her eyes darting from his green eyes to his parted lips as the space between them became increasingly smaller.

"I would…" he whispered before closing the gap between them.

It was just a shy brush of lips, both exploring something they have been trying to evade for 3 years. Pulling at Eric's shirt, she pulled him closer to her, the tender brush of lips no longer gentle, today's events fueling the kiss. Eric tilted his head to get a better angle as Nell straddled his lap, her hands on his chest. She whimpered as she felt Eric's tongue brush her bottom lip, trying to get her permission which she gave him.

"Nell, tell me to stop." He said against her lips, the analyst only responding by pressing her lips more firmly against his as Eric's hands traced her curves. He pulled away and trailed kisses along the column of her throat. "Nell, _please_ tell me to stop", he breathed against her pulse point. She let him place kisses on her throat a little longer, ignoring his please before pulling his face up to hers, noting how his normally bright green eyes were dark and lucid.

"No." She started to pop the buttons on his shirt, glasses long gone. Eric audibly gulped, his eyes widening. "No?" Nell pulled the shirt off of his shoulders, nodding.

"I want to…"

"The R-word ?" Eric said above a whisper, mentally kicking himself at the thought that she probably meant she just wanted the sex. He was astonished when she answered him, the corners of her mouth quirking up.

"Yeah…the R- word ." She whispered. Eric couldn't believe it, and gave a small burst of laughter before kissing her again. He pulled away one last time; He just wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"You're positive?" he asked. She pulled the shirt he had given her over her head and tossed it somewhere behind her before pulling him for another kiss, her response pretty clear.

He did not know how, but he managed to stand up off of his couch while still holding onto the woman, Nell wrapping her legs around him like poison ivy. They reached his room, and laid her down on his mattress, marveling at her. He joined her on his bed, hovering over her as she smiled gently up at him, tracing the stubble on his cheek with her index finger. He saw the wounds he had just cleaned, worry crossing his mind; what if today's events were too much?

"Hey," she brought her hands behind his neck," I'm okay." She encouraged before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

He was unable to deny her anything as the night progressed, the room spinning with pleasured moans, sighs, and the shifting mattress. Nell wasn't a virgin, but she honestly could say Eric was her best; most men she had slept with in the past were demanding and it sort of annoyed her. Eric was different: he made her feel loved as his hands burned trails along her body, caressing her like she was porcelain, green eyes that asked permission and held so much love and adoration

Green eyes locked with hazel as they moved together.

_I was scared I was going to lose you._

He leaned his head down to her neck, placing feather kisses along the healing wounds.

_I'm glad I have you._

Nell's breathing became more labored, nails raking across Eric's back.

_I'm glad you're safe here with me._

She brought his face up to hers, his forehead on hers as she reached her quiet completion.

"I love you." She breathed, looking into green irises. Eric followed not to long after, kissing her firmly as he saw the 'fireworks'. "I do too."

Hours later, they were still awake, Nell draped across Eric, dressed in one of his shirts and silently drawing patterns across his lean chest.

"Thanks for saving me Wolfram." She murmured softly.

"Any time Nellie," he hugged her tighter and kissed her temple," Anytime."

**A/N: I feel like this is…cheesy and the characters aren't themselves but this is what my brain wanted to do and if getting this out of my system means getting my flow back for 'Bun in The What?', then hell yeah I'm writing this.**

**So yeah, once again please let me know if I should change the rating.**

**Stay safe and have a lovely day/evening wherever you may be!**

**Much love,**

**~Scrappy**


End file.
